October 8
Theme park happenings * 1957 - The Maxwell Coffee House in Disneyland closed. * 1997 - Disney's Grand Floridian Resort & Spa receives its spa facilities and takes on its current name. * 2001 - Journey Into Your Imagination closes to be turned into Journey Into Imagination With Figment. * 2003 - Wishes and Mickey's PhilharMagic open at Magic Kingdom. * 2010 - ElecTRONica begins at Disney California Adventure. Films *1975 - The Best of Walt Disney's True-Life Adventures *1998 - Mulan premieres in London, England. VHS & DVD releases *1985 - ''The Walt Disney Comedy and Magic Revue'', Baby Secret of the Lost Legend, The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes, The Three Lives of Thomasina, Now You See Him, Now You Don't, Those Calloways, Rob Roy The Highland Rogue, and The Barefoot Executive *2002 **''Beauty and the Beast: Platinum Edition'' **''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' **''Houseguest'' **''Big Trouble'' **''Jungle 2 Jungle'' **''Out Cold'' **''Honey, I Shrunk the Kids'' **''Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves'' *2013 - Marvel's Avengers Assemble: Assembly Required *2019 - Toy Story 4 Television *1987 - The DuckTales episode "Hero for Hire" premieres in syndication. *1988 - Empty Nest debuts (Touchstone Television) and the Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears episode "There's No Place Like Home" premieres on NBC. *1990 - The TaleSpin episode "The Bigger They Are, the Louder They Oink" premieres in syndication. *1991 - The Darkwing Duck episode "When Aliens Collide" premieres in syndication. *1993 - The Bonkers episode "Do Toons Dream of Animated Sheep" and the Bill Nye the Science Guy episode "Buoyancy" premiere in syndication. *1994 **The Aladdin episode "That Stinking Feeling" and The Little Mermaid episode "Land of the Dinosaurs" premiere on CBS. **The Bill Nye the Science Guy episode "Insects" premieres in syndication. *1996 - The Quack Pack episode "Ducklaration of Independence" premieres in syndication. *1998 - The Hercules episode "Hercules and the Argonauts" premieres in syndication. *2000 - The Buzz Lightyear of Star Command episode "NOS-4-A2" premieres on UPN and in syndication. *2002 - The Lloyd in Space episode "Stink-O-Rama" premieres on Toon Disney. *2004 - The Phil of the Future episode "Halloween" and the Disney Channel Original Movie, Halloweentown High, premiere on Disney Channel. *2019 - The Tangled: The Series episode "Return of the King" premieres on Disney Channel. Books *2013 - Heroes of Asgard *2019 **The Big Book of Disney Quizzes **Walt Disney's Ultimate Inventor: The Genius of Ub Iwerks Comics *2019 **Disney Classics: A Christmas Carol, starring Scrooge McDuck **Young Donald Duck DVD & Blu-ray releases * 2019 - Toy Story 4 People Births *1907 - Art Babbitt (animator) *1910 - Winston Hibler (screenwriter, producer, and director) *1943 **Chevy Chase (comedian, actor, and writer) **R.L. Stine (author) *1944 - Dale Dye (actor) *1949 - Sigourney Weaver (actress and voice actress) *1970 ** Matt Damon (actor, voice actor, comedian, producer, and screenwriter) ** Tetsuya Nomura (video game director, character designer, and Kingdom Hearts creator) *1980 - Nick Cannon (actor, comedian, and rapper) *1993 - Angus T. Jones (actor) *1997 - Bella Thorne (actress, voice actress, dancer, singer, and model) Deaths *2012 - Ken Sansom (actor and voice actor) *2016 - Gary Dubin (actor and voice actor) *2019 - Ryan Nicholson (director and makeup artist) Category:Days in Disney history